Little Lamb
by Elizabeth Stryder
Summary: He could feel her tense beneath his touch, for not a moment later could he smell the potent aroma of fear permeate the air. "Don't be afraid, little girl. We all float down here," his teeth grazed the shell of her ear, "—and soon you'll float too." {Pennywise x Original Character.}
1. Prologue

**Little Lamb**.

 **By Elizabeth Stryder.**

He could feel her tense beneath his touch, for not a moment later could he smell the potent aroma of fear permeate the air. "Don't be afraid, little girl. We all float down here," his teeth grazed the shell of her ear, "—and soon you'll float too."

 ** _Disclaimer_** : I in no means own anything associated with the book, nor film adaptations of IT. I merely own my Original Character and imagination.

Considering that my first try at writing an IT fanfiction had been a loop at best, I am gonna give this idea my all. I'm feeling quite confident with this one, so let's see whether you lot agree with me.

* * *

 ** _Prologue._**

 _ **X.** "You can't kill what won't die." **X.**_

* * *

 _Thump._

 _Thump._

 _Thump._

He could feel it settle deep within bones—a primal hunger that rattled the cage withholding it. Such childish innocence, such fear—a sweet symphony to his ears. It tickled his senses, to think that he found himself enamored with such a silly, trivial thing.

 _Thump._

 _Thump._

 _Thump._

He had been watching her for quite some time, such a impudent little thing she was—and yet she had garnered his attention. The potent aroma of fear slumbering within her had called to him, like a beacon of light, how could he resist when temptation was this close?

 _Thump._

 _Thump._

 _Thump._

Even from a distance, he could sense her heartbeat in all aspects of the word—a nuisance if he ever truly admitted it. The need to rip flesh from bone had never been this strong, and yet the mere thought of sinking his teeth in her flesh had him shuddering in anticipation.

But the question remained; what made this impudent little thing so different from all the rest? Such a nuisance, these conflicting inhumane emotions—such a bother. " ** _Freak_**." His keen ears picked up on the minor insult flung towards the source of his ardent rapture and a deep rumble growled within him.

It made him curious, an emotion that he had not felt in centuries, the more he gazed at the solemn expression plastered on her face as she braved against the pack of wolves pacing before her.

 _ **Like a little lamb.**_

There was a brief pause at the thought and not soon after did a maniacal grin flash across his face. _**My little lamb.**_

Such possessiveness. Could it be—? His attention was brought back towards the present, his gaze never faltering from the scene before him. It confused him at how this little girl affected him so, for though he had never truly cared about nothing other than satiating his hunger, the thought of harm falling upon his little lamb made the beast within him.

 ** _I'll make em' all float. I'll kill em' all—just to see the smile on her face._** It had successfully captured her attention, for the absolute delight flashing across her face was enough to make him giggle in delight. _**I'll make you float too, my little lamb.**_

 _Pop_!

Showering her in glamorous sparkling glitter, the red balloon diminished into nothingness the moment her pudgy little finger prodded the floating object before her—for though she had been startled at such a sound, the gleeful laughter peeling from her lips was enough to make him grin.

For the insatiable itch gnawing at his restraint reminded him that soon, he'll have his little lamb. That now was not the time. He had more pressing matters to tend to—for gazing at her, the thought of waiting to rip flesh from bone had him salivating in anticipation.

For sooner couldn't come any quicker—and she could run for as long as she wanted. She could hide wherever she wanted, but only time would prove that a lost little lamb would always find its way back to its Shepard.

 ** _I'm comin' for you, my little lamb._**

And it was a promise he'd keep—for slaughter could not be spelled without laughter.

Because he'd remind them all.

 ** _You can't kill what won't die._**

* * *

 **Author Note:** Well, there you have it. I am known to make first chapters short, as I believe it builds anticipation and all that jazz, so thank you for taking the time at reading this little idea of mine. The next chapter should be up and running in the next few hours.

Have a lovely day.

Love,

 _Elizabeth Stryder._

 _PS:_ I am also willing to write one-shots for this fandom, amongst other ones. If you'd like me to write you one, please drop me a PM and we'll discuss it there.


	2. Chapter One: Blood Promise

Disclaimer: _As previously stated, I don't own anything associated with the book, nor film adaptations of IT. I merely own my imagination and Original Character._

* * *

 _Chapter One: Blood Promise._

 _ **X.** "I am the devil, and I'll eat you whole." **X.**_

* * *

He was watching her again—the childish aura surrounding her nothing but a beacon beckoning him forward, a small temptation that hindered him from doing what instinct demanded.

It irked him at how absorbed she was in her own little world—unaware of the darkness lurking about her. His mouth once more salivated at the thought of sinking his teeth into her flesh, to feed of her fear—to devour her whole, and yet the thought of harm coming upon this sudden obsession of his made him bristle in anger.

These emotions, unwarranted and unneeded, it confused him, and he was not one to allow such hinderance to befall him. "Would you like a balloon?"

Perhaps it was the absence of fear within her round, doe eyes that had drawn him to her in the first place, for the moment she gazed up at him, eyes filled with such intense curiosity, how could he even fathom of ever harming a hair on her head?

"Penny..." His little lamb murmured in delight, her pudgy fingers twitching in silent anticipation as she gazed longingly at the red balloon clutched in his grasp. "I thought you'd forgotten about me."

For a six year old, he found himself rather surprised at how profound her vocabulary was—another aspect which made his obsession grow larger with each passing moment he found himself within her presence.

 _Naïve you are, my little lamb._ He giggled at the pout she made, little lips puckered and sticking out, he knew that she couldn't stay mad at him—not with the promise of gifts and sweets.

Because after all, all children loved the sweet smell of cotton candy and melting chocolate.

His little lamb was no different. He giggled at the thought once more, the gleeful look shimmering behind her doe eyes nothing but a reminder that patience was the key.

" _Oh,"_ he murmured in delight, his voice going off in a high pitch before a frown formed on his face, " _—Penny would never forget you. No, impossible for Penny to forget you. It is you who'd forget me."_

He despised himself for speaking in such a tone, to a impudent child no less—one of which he found himself infatuated with, no less.

But as his words finally settled in, a horror unlike any other flashed across her face and he was rewarded for the sheer patience he had executed in the past three months—for nothing pleased him more at the knowledge of what she was about to utter.

"I would never forget you," she protested in a meek, little voice, arms flailing as she stumbled off the wooden swing she had occupied moments before. "I'd never do such a thing. You're my friend, Penny."

 _Yes, yes. Such a naïve little lamb. On your way to the slaughtering house._

And yet the mere knowledge that she regarded him as a friend made him falter—even if it was for the briefest of seconds. Ignorant to the true danger standing before her, one of whom could rip the very flesh from her bones, he found himself flabbergasted at the truth shimmering beneath her gaze, her fingers deftly tightening on the furls of his sleeve.

"A friend?" He murmured in a fake, astonished tone, eyebrows drawn together in thought. He found himself wondering whether she'd rethink that simple statement, had she known what he truly was.

He who fed on those unfortunate enough to fall within his grasp. How had the tables turned? "You don't believe me," she sniffled, the sudden promise of tears brimming at the corner of her eyes—for a deep silence formed between the child and IT.

What _had_ drawn him to this impudent little thing? He had never cared for the well being of anyone, let alone anything, other than himself and yet what were these emotions brewing within him?

But before he could even mull on the unwarranted thoughts shifting through his mind, his unnatural golden gaze caught the sudden flash of determination settling across her face.

He continued to watch her, even as she stumbled away from him, and for a moment, he had thought she'd finally realized the truth behind it all.

Dumbfounded —the sudden appearance of such an emotion wracking trough him was something he highly despised, despite being intrigued at the same time— his senses burst at the sudden copper tang permeating the air; for her blood filled his lungs and burnt his throat.

His little lamb had not the tiniest of clues of what she had just done—of what this entitled. It made the beast within him growl in pleasure at the stubborn naivety she possessed.

"Let's make a promise." And she beamed up at him, despite the brief flash of pain shimmering within her eyes. His gaze traveled towards the precious droplets of blood oozing from the cut on her palm.

He could feel his hunger spike, his mouth salivate, and his fingers twitch. It stung—for he had dug the sharp rock deep into his own flesh. He barely thought about the repercussions of what this encounter would bring him later in life, but the knowledge that she would be his, forever, well it was a rather pleasing thought.

For as the two intertwined their bloodied hands in a silent promise, he knew that life was about to take on a whole new meaning.

For she had just sold her soul to the devil himself—for as he recited his own promise in return, he vowed to himself that he'd never let his little lamb go.

For the entertainment of a clown comes with a high price—a debt he'd be collecting sooner, rather than later.

 _I am the devil, and I'll eat you whole._

* * *

 _ **Author Note:**_ I have absolutely no idea how I should feel about this chapter, as it is an introduction to the severity of what would soon be an unbreakable bond between an naïve, innocent child and IT.

A blood pact is not for the faint of heart, which made it rather appealing to use in this case.

This will be a slow burn, as I wish to delve into detail at how their bond forms over the years, including that of which where IT is absent. I really hope that this chapter wasn't at all disappointing, as I would like to thank everyone who has read this so far.

I'll include their first encounter in the next chapter and how their friendship grew from then. This is a simple teaser as to what should be expected. For the acts of such an innocent promise had changed the course of her life; for better or worse, it shall remain to be seen.

I would also like to thank the following people for adding this story to their alerts, as well as those who favorited this story, despite it being a meager start.

Thank you for the support:

 ** _BreakfastXP_**

 ** _Bunnie.863_**

 ** _JosieoftheRose_**

 ** _Winchestergirl123_**

 ** _avatarange_**

Cannot wait to hear what you lot think of this. Also on the side note; if there are any grammar mistakes or incorrect information within each chapter, please inform me and I'll do all I can to correct it. Once more, thanks for the support.

Much love,

Elizabeth Stryder.


	3. Chapter Two: Common Ground

**_Disclaimer_** : I am not associated with Stephen King, so henceforth, I cannot own anything related to IT. I merely own my Original Character.

I feel as if though I must apologize for not having updated in the past month, and though I feel rather iffy about this chapter, I hope that it will be enough to satiate some of you guys.

Thank you for all the constant support you all have given me, so please let me know what you think of this chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter Two:** Common Ground

 _ **X.** "Mine..." This possession. It was strange— **X.**_

* * *

It permeated the air in a thick cloud of despair—the potent aroma of fear filling his lungs with each breath he took; a mouthwatering taste to satiate the prowling beast within him. _Please_ , they would always beg. Such manners; death would have been pleased, should he have been the executioner.

Grinning in absolute glee, malicious intentions lingering between the shadows, IT could no longer evade the inevitable. "Hush," he murmured in a soft, soothing tone, saliva drooling from his mouth as he did so, "—it will all be over soon." Pitiful whimpers and ignorant pleas fell from the lips of the little boy, unfortunate to have found himself within the radar of a prowling predator, and IT could feel his jaws ache in protest.

For as he devoured all that remained of the trembling form in his arms, his thoughts strayed once more towards his little lamb. _Perhaps I should pay her dreams another visit,_ he thought idly to himself, having remembered their last encounter; more specifically the blood promise the two had made.

It made him grin at the irony behind it, had his little lamb known that she was merely signing her soul away to the devil with a smile. "Now you can float too," he whispered in glee, fingers unclamping from their tight hold upon the lifeless form and stepped back, admiring the process from afar.

 _Up, up, and away._

Hunger briefly sated, the darkness surrounding him nothing but a comforting blanket. For like an approaching storm, panic and terror had settled across the town of Derry like a plague threatening to devour all in sight—for he was Death, and there was no escape.

 _Time to play, little lamb_.

Like a wolf descending upon the unfortunate, it didn't take long for him to materialize within her mind—her dreams plagued with ponies, balloons, and the familiar tune of a carousel playing in the background; all begging to be corrupted.

But he was reminded of her innocence, true innocence, at the feeble whimper tumbling from her lips—for the surroundings of her dreams were quick to change to that of a memory he often found himself reminiscing.

It had been an odd encounter, one that he had constantly replayed through his mind. She was nothing but an intended snack, something to distract him from the main goal—and he had been floored to discover that perhaps true innocence did exist.

For she had merely stared back at him with unabashed curiosity and awe; something he had never encountered before. _**"Are you from the circus?" She had questioned, thumbnail caught between teeth, and legs swinging to and fro from the wooden swing she currently occupied.**_

 _ **He had answered her as truthfully as he could, the manipulative lies nothing but sweet nectar falling from his tongue. "You don't look like a funny clown," she had murmured upon gazing at his face, eyebrows scrunched and concentration obvious signs on her chubby face. "But momma always says to never judge a book by its cover."**_

If he was being honest with himself, he would have admitted to the fact that he found himself fascinated at the sudden turn of events he found himself fortunate to land within.

For a young child, he could easily tell that she was wiser than most children her age; an oddity amongst citizens whom demanded normality or else face the consequences.

His thoughts, if not consumed with the constant presence of hunger, destruction, and a powerful need to strike fear into every living being, often found themselves straying towards the little oddity he had taken a liking at calling his little lamb.

For she was that of a little lamb; constantly in need of attention, though naïve to the outside world. It was as the phrase said, he was a wolf in sheep's clothing—luring and tempting, he prowled, hunted, and laid in wait; patiently for the right time to strike.

His fingers, mindful of the sharpness of his nails, threaded through her hair, his actions not that surprising, as he found himself comforted alone in her presence to allow himself such a brief moment of solace.

Tranquility.

Had someone, at the right moment before death descended to take their soul, told him that he'd find himself at the mercy of such an impudent little thing, he would have cackled madly before ending their life in the most slowest, painful ways imaginable; and yet here he was.

 _What are you doing to me, you naïve, little lamb?_ It was a question that constantly played through an endless loop within his mind, and yet the answer remained undeterred in its path to reveal itself to him.

 _ **Mine**_.

The strange flash of possession flashing through him at that precise moment, from the frown forming on her angelic, peaceful façade, he knew that it ran deeper than possible. **_Mine_**.

Despite the constant hunger, the need to consume her, he knew that he would and could never harm a hair on her head—for the person who dared to touch her, would face the consequences and not live to tell the tale.

 ** _Mine_**.

Common ground had been achieved at that moment; for he was hers, just as much as she was his.

* * *

 ** _Author Note:_** Right, I'm not sure how to feel about this chapter, but perhaps I'm the only one that thinks that. I just want to thank you all once more for the constant report; and I cannot wait to hear what you guys think of this chapter.

Much love,

Elizabeth Stryder.


End file.
